The concept of rack and pinion actuators for converting linear motion into rotational motion is known in the art. One of difficulties with conventional actuators is that the actuators often need to be replaced or repaired due to repeated use. In certain applications the repair or replacement of the actuators needs to be minimized since the whole system may need to be shut down to repair or replace the actuator. Because of the unbalanced arrangement of forces on rack and piston actuators it is often times difficult to obtain an extended operating life for a rack and pinion actuator. The present invention provides a long life actuator that eliminates the need for frequent repair or replacement of the actuators.